(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image identification apparatus, an image identification method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium for identifying image data.
(ii) Related Art
Some image annotation systems with a learning function are constructed using classifiers, such as support vector machines. Classifiers, when used as learning models, require many images that serve as positive examples and as negative examples. Erroneous annotation resulting from automatic collection of training images or the like possibly decreases the identification ability of classifiers significantly. On the other hand, generative models, which learn a distribution of image features, do not require a huge number of training images and allow a certain amount of noise (that is, erroneous annotation) but the identification ability thereof is often lower than that of classifiers.